Displays for electronic equipment such as personal computers and digital cameras can make use of organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology. When electrical current is applied to an OLED, a bright light can be emitted, by a process of electroluminescence.
A difficulty in mass-producing displays using OLED technology is depositing the OLED material in the precise locations where the pixels should be located.